Pirates of the Caribbean: Aztec Vengeance
by Random Thoughts
Summary: Sequel to PotC-Jack has now broken the curse twice. Will the Aztec gods want more than blood? Chapter three up! I am continuing it! You must read this!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If I owned Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, or Disney, I wouldn't be writing this. I own nothing, not even the computer I'm writing on.  
  
"You crazy, Jack Sparrow!" Anamaria's voice rang over the deck as only a woman's could. The man at whom her remark was directed only glanced back at her and muttered, "That's Captain Sparrow. Captain! You wouldn't think that'd be so bloody difficult."  
"Captain or no," Anamaria said angrily, "you crazy! Gibbs says you taking us back to that island for that gold! Is that true?" she demanded.  
Now she had his full attention. He turned around quickly, gesturing for her to be quiet. "Anamaria, luv, could you keep it down about that? I'm trying to, ah-" he thought for a second. "trying to figure out how to break the news to the crew, right?"  
"They won't support ye in this, Jack," Mr. Gibbs warned, having walked up behind Anamaria. "We've got ourselves enough from that treasure trove to live out the rest of our days in comfort an' style. Why do we need to go robbin' that merchant fleet?"  
Jack sighed. "So, what would you have us do? Retire?" he snorted. "Not bloody likely!"  
"But Jack," Gibbs pleaded. "Why go stealin' from the best-protected ships in the Caribbean? I've heard there'll be Navy along as well! It'd be death to any man who lived!"  
"That's why we won't be alive for it," Jack said with a slight grin. "And as to why-well, the way I figure it, with the gold Barbossa and his crew so obligingly collected for us, we can well take care of ourselves and any children that come along. But," he added, grin growing wider, "our grandchildren deserve some kind of inheritance, too, savvy?"  
"Aye," Gibbs said slowly. "Ye'll have a hard time convincin' the crew, though. Superstitious, the lot of 'em."  
"So, you'll back me then?" Jack asked.  
It was Gibbs' turn to sigh. "Aye, Jack," he said reluctantly. "I'd back ye if ye wanted to sail to the ends of the earth, ye old scalawag."  
"Excellent," Jack said, looking back at his compass.  
Anamaria scowled and started to storm off.  
"Oh, by the way," the pirate captain said, all too casually. "I was thinking of keeping the best ships of the merchant fleet. I'll give them to members of the crew, promoting them, as it were, to captains. Only those who stay with me will have a chance at it, of course. What say you, Anamaria?"  
She turned back, eyes hard and suspicious. "What kind of ships?"  
"They're said," he told her, "to be some of the finest vessels at sea. Not so fine as the Pearl," he smiled, stroking the wheel lovingly with the hand that wasn't steering. "But then what ship is?"  
"So I get a ship of my own," Anamaria shot at him. "Do you promise?"  
"You don't trust me, then?" he asked, feigning hurt. "Wait, wait!" he added, warding her off with a hand as she seemed ready to fly at him. "Yes, luv, I promise," he said solemnly, one hand over his heart. "On my honor as a pirate and captain of the Pearl."  
"You better," she replied threateningly. "If I don't get a ship, I'll save the Navy trouble and hang you myself!"  
"I'd better make bloody well sure you get a ship, then, hadn't I?" Jack said.  
Anamaria threw up her hands. "I still say you crazy! You and your gold!" She spat over the side before walking away.  
"Ah, but gold's not the real treasure here, luv," Jack murmured to himself. "Not this time."  
"Captain?" Gibbs asked. "What d'ye mean?"  
"Oh, right, Gibbs," Jack said, remembering he was there. "Get on and do-uh-whatever you'd be doing now. The crew's getting curious, mate." Indeed, several crew members were pretending to be coiling rope or swabbing the deck, just so they could get close enough to hear.  
Jack made shooing motions towards all of them, including his first mate. "Right, you dogs, get on with it! Work doesn't get done by itself!"  
Gibbs frowned, and as he walked away could be heard muttering, "Real treasure, my boot. What is that merchant fleet carryin', rum?" 


	2. Isla de Muerta

Disclaimer: If I owned Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, or Disney, I wouldn't be writing this. I own nothing, not even the computer I'm writing on.  
  
A/N: Sorry, first chapter was kind of short. Well, unless you hated the fic, in which case, you're welcome. That it was so short, I mean. I didn't put any author's note on it either, which I wanted to, but I, uh, forgot. Anyway, this is just a story I thought up. I rated it PG-13 for safety's sake, but there's nothing too bad. Just so you know, there won't be ANY characters that are not at least mentioned in the movie. Also, no pairings, mostly because no matter who you pair Jack with, somebody's going to hate you. Review, please. Brutal honesty is fine.  
  
Elizabeth's hand was aching. She'd just written out her fortieth wedding invitation. She put down her quill pen with a deep sigh.  
Well, at least now I have an excuse to stop, she thought. I'm out of ink.  
There was a knock at the door. Elizabeth smiled happily. Will was supposed to come over after he closed the smithy, and that had sounded like his knock.  
She hurried to the door and opened it. Will was standing there, looking fairly disheveled and out of breath. "Hello, Elizabeth," he grinned, panting. "I hurried over as quickly as I could."  
"I noticed," she said with amusement. "I think I'll get you a horse for a wedding gift."  
Will laughed. "That would be nice. Of course, after we're married, maybe we'll live closer to the shop. Or I could move it closer, now that I own it, if you'd like that better," he added, eager to please.  
Elizabeth laughed too. "No, Will, I'm not at all sure that I want to live too close to my father. I love him, of course, but being governor, he's used to having his own way. I could do with running my own household, thank you very much. Besides," she teased, "how will we ever sneak onto the ship you've bought if father's watching us constantly?"  
"I didn't think we'd have to sneak."  
Another laugh from Elizabeth. "We might. Father doesn't trust ships anymore. He's been frightened since our adventure with Barbossa's crew."  
Will chuckled, then noticed the pile of invitations on the table. His smile faded. "I suppose you have to finish those?" he asked his bride-to- be.  
"Yes," she informed him. "It's terribly dreary, too, sitting in here on a beautiful day. But, it is tradition for a bride to write her own invitations." She made a face. "Not that I uphold all traditions. Father is so set on this one, though."  
Will picked up the last invitation she'd written. "Commodore Norrington?" he asked hesitantly. "Do you think he'll come?"  
"I don't know," Elizabeth admitted. "But I feel that not inviting him would be terribly rude, and after everything else, I thought I'd better not slight him again."  
"Good idea," Will said, although he still retained doubts. After all, Elizabeth had been engaged to the Commodore for a while.  
"Oh, that reminds me," Elizabeth said suddenly. "I wanted to ask you what you thought about inviting Captain Jack Sparrow."  
Will smiled again. "I was going to mention it to you. I think we can safely count him among our friends. I don't know, though," Will said with a thoughtful look. "I talked to a man from Tortuga the other day, down at the docks. He said the Pearl hadn't been to Tortuga for a month. It's not like Jack. Where else would he get rum?"  
"Perhaps he found another rum cache," Elizabeth replied. "Well, it was a stupid idea anyway. A wanted man coming to Port Royal? Jack's escaped the noose already. I'm not sure if he'd risk it again."  
"I wonder where he is right now," Will mused.  
  
"Starboard!" Captain Jack Sparrow bellowed. "No! the other starboard! Right, blast it, right!"  
The Black Pearl scraped against the walls that made up the Isla de Muerta cave.  
"Scabbrous dogs!" Jack yelled. "I'm taking the wheel now, before you completely ruin my ship!" He shoved through. Anamaria and Mr. Cotton had been arguing at the wheel. Separately, their steering abilities were excellent, but together, they were worse than a cabin boy, especially with the parrot helping.  
"Let go of my ship!" Jack was nearly screaming in frustration.  
"Sorry," Anamaria said belligerently, still glaring at Cotton.  
"Rawk! Pieces of eight! Rawk!" the parrot hollered. Cotton made a gesture that indicated his remorse.  
"What is there to argue about?" the captain demanded. "You're steering through a hole in a cliff! There's no two ways about it, mates!"  
"Aye, captain, there might be nothin' to argue about, but the crew's all on edge," Gibbs said. "None of 'em like this place. Even the promise of double shares to the lot of 'em don't help much."  
Jack waved a hand, grabbing the wheel with the other. "Remember, I took the curse upon meself before. Not so bad, really."  
Gibbs stared at him, then turned and told Anamaria, "I'm thinkin' ye be right about Jack's bein' crazy and all."  
"Rawk! Wind in yer sails!"  
"Y'see, Jack?" Gibbs asked. "Even the parrot thinks yer daft. Not a good sign, that."  
"Well I am a bit off in the head," Jack admitted. "Riding sea turtles off an island does that to you. But what about you lot of bloody savages? I can't even go down to my cabin without you SCRAPING ME SHIP AGAINST ROCKS!"  
Everyone jumped as he said the last bit.  
"Anyhow," he said in a more conversational tone, "Looks like we've arrived. Drop anchor!"  
"Aye, sir!" two of the crew called.  
"Lower the boats!" Jack ordered.  
The entire crew of the Pearl, minus a small guard who would come in later, rowed into the cave. The men whispered amongst themselves. Not all of them knew exactly what the curse was, and rumors abounded. Anamaria maintained a scowl throughout the trip.  
Some of the men grinned, though, when they entered the main cave. A good half of the treasure remained, enough for a king's ransom. It was a fine sight for any pirate.  
"Right, men," Jack said. "And women," he amended, glancing at Anamaria. "As you know, there's a slightly, ah, risky venture that I have in mind. The richest merchant fleet in the sea is crossing over to England as we speak, loaded full with cargo. It'll soon be passing us, not twenty miles away."  
Someone in the crew laughed. "Merchants, ha. Careless, all of em." There was a murmur of general agreement.  
Jack held up a hand. "Right, it might sound easy now, but what if I told you that they're traveling with two ships of the Royal Navy?"  
Murmurs again, this time of unease. "I'd say ye were crazy," said a man with a large earring.  
"But what if I told you," Jack continued, "that it can be done?" He flashed a charming grin, then lifted a coin from the large stone chest. "And that this is the way we'll do it, with these."  
"Rawk! Dead men tell no tales!" the parrot screamed.  
"Aye, Cotton's right," Gibbs agreed. "I don't like it either."  
"We've got enough bloody treasure to last us a lifetime!" another man cried. "We don't need to risk this!"  
"You agreed to my little plan back on the ship," Jack said mildly. "This is the chance of a lifetime, mate."  
"Careful, Jack," Gibbs whispered. "Now that they see that cursed stuff, they're spooked. Ye don't want a mutiny."  
Jack sighed. "Well, right," he said aloud. "I'll tell you why we're doing this. If it was about the treasure, I'd say hang the gold!" A man laughed nervously.  
"But," Jack said, "and this is important, see? There's an old friend traveling-ah-shall I say, against his will, aboard one of those Navy boats."  
Everyone stared. They had all assumed Jack Sparrow did nothing if it didn't benefit himself, the Black Pearl, or his hat.  
"Well, see," he explained. "I feel I owe a debt of gratitude to this particular gentleman. His name is Bootstrap Bill Turner."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he's fine, Will," Elizabeth said. "He's probably thinking up some kind of grand new scheme."  
"I suppose you're right, Elizabeth," Will sighed. "I just wish we knew what he was up to." 


	3. Author's note

Yes, this is an author's note ONLY. If you're reading this, I should like you to vote as to whether I should continue this story or not. Input, please? It's the only serious fic I've written, and I'm wondering if I ought to keep it up or just stick to humor. REVIEW AND VOTE! 


	4. The Curse and Norrington

A/N: Well, here it is! Continued by popular demand (seven people), here is the third chapter! I have to say thank you to all of you, because the idea for this is really nagging me, and I want to make sure someone will at least read it! It is actually my only serious fic, and I do want to continue it. A HUGE THANK YOU TO: DarkStarlightLena-Thanks for the only review I got before I took my vote! Glad you liked it! Beka-Thank you for reviewing and casting a positive vote! ( Ing-Thank you for your well thought out review! I hope you keep reading! Nadika-Austria, hm? Cool! I have an international audience! Thanks for your vote! Yamisilver-Thank you very much for voting (although you're my sister)! Lembas pot-I will continue it (for your sake and mine, too)! Thank you for reviewing! Oh, by the way, I changed the rating to PG, because I figured action/adventure violence is not as bad when you're just reading it, and there's not enough alcohol content to merit a PG-13. Remember to REVIEW when you're done reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I own several pictures of Captain Jack Sparrow, and a huge movie poster, but nothing else.  
  
"Ah, perfect timing," Captain Jack Sparrow murmured absently to himself. "But then, that's the British for you. Never bloody late for anything, the British." The merchant fleet was barely in view on the horizon.  
  
Anamaria was still staring at her hands as though she expected them to fall off, although Jack had given a short demonstration to prove that, indeed, they could not be hurt or killed while they had the coins. He hadn't been overly dramatic about it; he simply stuck fifteen swords (those of all the crew members who were willing to part with them) straight through himself. He grinned widely the entire time, and bowed at the end, swords still through his legs, arms, chest, and head.  
  
Now Gibbs whispered to him, "Jack, mate, ye should've given them a bit longer to grow accustomed te this-" he shuddered. "whole curse bit."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes skywards. "I gave them an hour. That should be enough, since we're not keeping the bloody curse on us for longer than three! Honestly!"  
  
"But, Jack, what with Barbossa still lyin' there, that dead monkey by his side, it didn't give a man a good feelin', ye know what I mean?" Gibbs asked. "Like maybe them Aztec gods had more than one way of punishin' those who took their gold." he trailed off uneasily.  
  
Jack waved a hand grandly about. "Ha. Those Aztec gods are long gone, mate. Barbossa was a mutineer, a traitor. He got just what he deserved, not from any Aztec gods, either. From me." He grinned. "If those gods would come after Captain Jack Sparrow-not that I'm saying they are, mind," he said holding up a finger. "but if they would, they'd best watch out. I'm the finest captain with the finest crew and the finest ship in the ocean. No bloody Aztec gods would dare come after me, savvy?" Jack put emphasis on the last part.  
  
Gibbs shook his head. "Jack, it's not a good idea te go temptin' fate. Just be quiet about it, right. The crew's uneasy as is."  
  
"You've told me that a hundred times this past hour!" Jack exclaimed impatiently. "Just stop them from doing anything stupid, and we'll have William, the treasure, and the ships. Then, one two three, we all shed a bit of blood, break the curse, and leave that chest alone forever, mate! On my honor as captain of the Pearl," his gaze flicked admiringly over the ship for a moment. "after this, if I so much as suggest using that gold again, you can hang me from the crow's nest, all right."  
  
"I'll remember that, captain," said Anamaria, treading cautiously towards them, making sure not to bump into anything or anyone.  
  
"Anamaria, luv-" Jack began.  
  
"Don't you call me that," she warned.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes again. "Fine, Anamaria. First off, there's no way you can fight like this. You look like you think you're-" he shrugged. "made of bloody glass. You're one of my best swordsmen. Women," he amended. "My best swordswoman, actually. You can't go falling apart on me now. Speaking of which, you won't fall apart." He slapped her lightly on the back. She automatically turned and punched him in the face.  
  
"See?" Jack asked, nodding wisely, albeit drunkenly. He touched his face. "That almost hurt even though I can't feel anything. Ah, almost time. Crew!" he suddenly shouted. Anamaria and Gibbs jumped. "That merchant fleet is just over there! Get ready with the cannons and your swords! Remember, you can't be killed, dismembered, or otherwise damaged!"  
  
"Elizabeth?" She woke up with a start. "Elizabeth?" Governor Swann called again, outside of her door.  
  
"What?" She pulled one of her curtains partway back. The sky was only just beginning to lighten. "How early is it?"  
  
"Four thirty," her father replied. He sounded troubled.  
  
"What is it, father?" Elizabeth inquired.  
  
"Well." he said. "Commodore Norrington is at the door, asking to talk with you."  
  
"At this time of night?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Ah, I'm afraid he's-well, his condition is such that." Governor Swann hedged.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked impatiently.  
  
"He's rather drunk," Governor Swann finally said.  
  
"Oh, no," Elizabeth sighed. She hurriedly pulled on a robe and rushed out her bedroom door.  
  
"Elizabeth, do you think it wise-" Governor Swann began, but his daughter was already halfway down the stairs.  
  
"Commodore!" she exclaimed, pushing the butler aside. "Oh, we must get you inside before anyone sees you in this state!"  
  
"No," he said, looking almost like Jack as he waved a hand. His hair was not powdered, his hair was wet, his uniform had stains of ale or rum on them, and he was hiccuping. "No, that will not-hic!-be necessary. I just wanted to let you know that I-hic!-received your wedding invitation."  
  
Elizabeth began to understand exactly why the Commodore was drunk and knocking on her door at four in the morning. "Commodore Norrington, I-" she searched for what to say. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, no." he waved his hand again, falling against the door frame. "I would just like to say that-hic!-I would be delighted to attend."  
  
"Really?" Elizabeth was astonished. "What made you decide that?"  
  
"I was just-hic!-talking to some men in the bar by the dock. Quite-hic!- pleasant, really. They told me it would be-hic!-the best thing to do, to graciously accept your invitation."  
  
"Oh." Elizabeth wasn't sure what to think.  
  
"Well-hic!-anyway, good day, Miss Swann." The Commodore felt for his hat, realized it was not there, and bowed awkwardly instead. He stumbled away into the dark.  
  
Elizabeth stood staring after him, too shocked to do much of anything.  
  
A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you again for your votes for continuation. I hope you all like this chapter! I wanted to put in more Jack, but I'm just about going to eat dinner, so I have to stop. But I'll update sooner next time. Please review if you're reading this! I'm not too dignified to beg! 


End file.
